


Geschenke am Weihnachtsmorgen.

by candream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geschenke am Weihnachtsmorgen.</p>
<p>[Challenge: Sehnsüchtig auf etwas warten/etwas vermissen]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geschenke am Weihnachtsmorgen.

**Author's Note:**

> kein Beta-Reader

Wanda liebte Weihnachten und wartete immer sehnsüchtig auf den Weihnachtsmorgen. Voller Freude versuchte sie jedes Jahr die Nacht wachzubleiben, doch schlief irgendwann immer voller Müdigkeit ein.

Am Weihnachtsmorgen stupste sie Pietro immer vorsichtig an und legte sein Geschenk dann immer neben ihr.

"Guten Morgen," sagte Wanda leise, rieb sich mit den Händen kurz über ihre Augen, setzte sich auf und griff dann nach ihrem Geschenk für Pietro, dass sie schon am Vorabend auf ihren Nachttisch gelegt hatte.

"Frohe Weihnachten," sagte sie und reichte ihm das Geschenk.

Er nahm das Geschenk, nickte ihr zu und gemeinsam öffneten sie dann ihre Geschenke.


End file.
